


Leeds United: A Love Story

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Leeds United F.C., M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 他们都不是利兹人.....
Relationships: Liam Cooper/Patrick Bamford
Kudos: 3





	Leeds United: A Love Story

想到利兹你首先会想到什么：音乐？酒？灯光？利兹音乐节？

不不不，我能想到的只有你。切尔西的队长----阿斯皮利奎塔一边吻着班福德一边这样说道。

班福德也不知道为什么在他从伦敦回利兹的车上，切尔西的队长会出现在他的包间里，更有趣的是这列车在谢菲联附近遭遇故障得在铁路上停留一晚。

“请你.....”  
“嘘~”塞萨尔用手抚摸着班福德的脖颈，双唇继续亲吻了几下帕特里克缓缓滑到班福德乳白色的胸部。  
帕特里克没有了反抗。

“我会照顾好你的。”班福德的小穴被阿斯皮利奎塔的手指轻轻推入时不由得微微抽搐了一下。他知道此时的帕特里克很紧张。  
班福德的呼吸短促，但还是尽量保持着镇静，毕竟车厢的隔音也不是那么好。他怕被别人听见。  
“不会有事的，没有人会再来打扰我们的。”  
早在半小时前列车长向每间包厢的乘客发放玩过夜的毯子之后再也没有来打扰过。

帕特里克的手紧紧抓住车厢内的沙发，双眼紧闭，尽管塞萨尔动作很温柔，可帕特里克还是不习惯除了利亚姆·库珀以外的男人动他，更别说进入他的体内了，他悄悄地哭泣着。

次日，帕特里克在一阵嘈杂的喧闹中醒来，窗外有人群声，蒸汽机车的汽笛声。  
车厢内没有人，自己也是衣着整洁的，难道是梦？直到感受到下体隐约的疼痛之后他才明白昨天晚上确确实实的和切尔西的队长发生了点什么。

帕特里克走出车厢，一眼就发现了早已在此等候他的队长---------利亚姆·库珀。简单的整理了一下自己的情绪，快步朝着自己的队长走去。  
“欢迎回家！”不远处的库珀也发现了人群中的班福德，给了他结结实实的一个拥抱。  
“我回家了。”班福德带着一丝丝的哭腔。  
“路上一定很不好过吧，没关系，到家了。”利亚姆以为是路上遭遇的突发状况让帕特里克情绪如此不稳定。

到家了，利亚姆紧紧搂住帕特里克。

他们都不是利兹人，却不约而同来到利兹，喜欢彼此，爱着这座城市。  
利兹城就像一朵漂亮的白玫瑰，独特而美丽。  
利兹的城建没有英国北方城市那股普遍浓厚的工业色彩，而利兹城里白色为主基调的古建筑，罗马柱和大理石，就与曼城的红砖形成了鲜明的对比。若说曼城是一位虎体狼腰的将军，而利兹则是一位风姿绰约的诗人。她带着约克郡第一城的风雅和神采，接纳和包容了世界各地的旅人和安居者。而利兹与约克相比，一位徐娘半老，知书达理，风韵犹存；一位宛若摩登女郎，五光十色，依山傍水，有着特殊的形体美。

利兹城里的人们，  
‘Leeds is peaceful. No, I don’t mean it’s tranquil or silent… I mean it’s a city whose inhabitants – by and large – feel at peace with themselves. If you’ve lived here all your life you’ll probably not notice this, but next time you’re in London or York or Manchester take a look at the people and maybe you’ll see it: the slight unease that comes from city life everywhere else.  
Now I’ve been here many years I think I know why this happens. It’s because Leeds people look out for each other. Leeds is a giant village where everyone knows everyone on Twitter, in the Kirkgate Market stalls, in the myriad local festivals, in coworking spaces and in communities like the Brudenell and Wharf Chambers.’

对于两个异乡人来说，这里就像是家一样。

回到家后的帕特里克舒舒服服的洗个热水澡后裹着个浴巾就站在了利亚姆的面前。  
“操我。”帕特里克说。  
利亚姆有些惊讶，平时班福德很少主动找自己。他现在的这幅表情有点像被吓着的小兔子，这让他想起了他们的第一次，只不过那时的小兔子，是帕特里克。

帕特里克褪去身上的浴巾，径直走到利亚姆的身前一把将他推倒在他身后的沙发上，岔开双腿坐在利亚姆的身上。再双唇封住队长的嘴后，他牵起利亚姆的手放在自己的乳房上让他尽情的玩弄着，自己的手则渐渐向库珀的下体伸去。

利亚姆和帕特里克好一阵舌吻之后来到了帕特里克的胸部，牙齿轻轻咬过颜色浅淡的乳晕，用力地吮吸。  
帕特里克搂住了队长的头，自己的乳头贴紧队长的嘴唇，轻轻呻吟出声。

终于班福德被库珀温柔的放在了沙发上，他轻吻着班服德大腿内侧，不一会又用舌头点点那小穴，这舌头的灵动似柳叶划过湖水，点起层层涟漪。

“有你真好。”班福德想到自己昨晚被阿斯奎利皮塔那样对待。

“嗯哼我知道。”

“我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 瓜瓜说想看两个队长一起爆炒Bamford,试试吧，结果我发现我炒不出来（   
> 倒是看了很多关于利兹的story搞得我想去了（ntm


End file.
